Overwhelming Darkness
by sprx777
Summary: It has been four years since the romance of Silver and Blaze first began to blossom. Now a marriage is planned and their love shall be put to the test when something arises within Silver that may threaten the Kingdom. The sequel to my very first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Premonition of Flames**

In the vast Forest Kingdom, lived a King and Queen. Now, before you even think that it is about them, then you are very wrong. The scene that we shall now look upon is that of a elegant purple feline. This feline, who has her hair tied in a ponytail and a scarlet jewel on her forehead and had golden eyes, was patiently waiting for someone to come and see her. Technically, it was rude to keep a princess waiting, but she was making an exception for this person in particular. She was dresses in a royal gown that she would only wear on days when the king and queen had a ball. Tonight was the celebration of the day that the princess was brought into the kingdom.

Normally, she would have dreaded this day for being unbelievably dull. So, you wonder, what makes tonight so much different? Well, it was also her eighteenth birthday. She would take her place at the thrown as a full fledged warrior princess. That, however, is not why it was special. Tonight she would also have a blast with her love. Of course that would only happen if he ever got there. She was standing at the front door to the ballroom and was waiting. Small flickers of flame could be seen coming from her hands as she was slowly was losing her patience.

Meanwhile, in the streets of the kingdom, a figure could be seen wearing a tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers. The figure was trying to get through a crowd of people, that were all heading for the castle, because they were moving too slow. With out a second thought, the figure began to glow with a greenish aura and was flying into the air. As the figure scanned for a potential landing spot, he spotted the elegant, lavender cat. He then decided, since she didn't see him, he would fly around and pop out behind her to surprise her. With that, he put the plan into action.

The lavender feline, now bored beyond all reasoning, was beginning to think that her date wasn't coming. Then she heard a noise from behind her. That was all she needed to hear to make her feel better. She could tell that it was him without even turning around to see. She was laughing in her mind as she thought it was very funny to think that he was trying to sneak up on her again. Before he could do anything, she turned around and said, "Hello Silver" with a smile on her face.

"What the? How did you...?" The confused white hedgehog started before getting interrupted.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on a lady." she said looking into his eyes.

Smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll remember that next time Blaze."

He chrome hedgehog pulls out the bouquet and hands them over too his date and says, "Happy birthday Princess."

"Oh Silver, they're beautiful. And you don't have to call me that." she says as she takes the assortment of roses and lilies from his hands to inhale their lovely scent.

As she was taking in the scent, Silver took the biggest, and most beautiful of all the lilies and put in Blaze's hair. Blushing a bit, she smiles and gives Silver a peck on the cheek. Extending his arm so that she may hook it he says, "Shall we?"

"Of course." she hooks her arm with his and the two of them walk into the castle.

Upon entering, many eyes of royals, and even a few peasants, were looking down at them. Even after four years of living among them, the sight of the white hedgehog still disgusted many people there. What made it worse, was that even more people thought it odd that he caught the eye of the princess. Silver was used to the stares, Blaze always told him to ignore them. The two made their way to the dance floor and readied themselves to start the waltz.

At the other end of the ballroom, a cobalt hedgehog and a female squirrel were conversing about the party they prepared.

"Well, at least the band is playing a good song. A little slow for my taste, but still good." was what the blue hero said to his wife.

"Yes, and I made a special request for them to play a song for our Blaze." was what she said.

The hedgehog didn't hear the comment, for he was looking towards the dance floor and keeping an eye on his daughter. The squirrel, noticing what he was staring at, said, "I know what you are thinking. You really should relax, you know she will always be our baby Sonic."

Finally noticing what she said, he says, "I know, and she is growing into a fine young woman. I just hope she makes the right choice when she decides to marry someone."

"If you recall, I didn't have a problem picking you. On an added note, I thought she already told you who her choice was. It happens to be the one that she is dancing with right now."

"When did that happen? She didn't tell me a thing."

"That was because you weren't listening like I was. Now stop fussing and let's dance." she said as she was pulling him to the dance floor before he could protest.

Back to Blaze and Silver, Blaze was still thinking of when she was going to ask Silver to marry her. As she danced, a thousand ways were popping in her head about how to do it. All of the training that she received, when she was younger, was what kept her from just blurting it out and losing her dancing step. That was when the music stopped, and a lighter beat was given. The beat was fast and was very familiar. It was a song that they had created two years after Sonic allowed the banished back into the kingdom. They immediately knew where this was going, and ran to the band to grab the microphones and sang:

Silver:

I a dream I can see you are not far away

Any time any place I can see your face

You are that special one that I've been waiting for

And I hope you're looking for someone like me

Blaze:

In my dreams, I can hear you calling me

In the night, everything's so sweet

In your eyes, I feel there's so much inside

Both:

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you standing there

In the night, Dream delight

I've found someone who really cares

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you smile again

In the night, Dream delight

Your the one I've waited for

Blaze:

In a dream we can do anything everything we want to

There's no where I'd rather be but hear with you

The stars above light the way only for you and I

I'm so glad I found the one that I've been looking for

Silver:

Keep the dream for the one you're hoping for

Love can come through an open door

Just be strong and you're sure to find the one the one the one.

Both:

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you standing there

In the night, Dream delight

I've found someone who really cares

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you smile again

In the night, Dream delight

Your the one I've waited for

(Instruments play for a while)

Both:

Oh wo ho

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you standing there

In the night, Dream delight

I've found someone who really cares

In the night, Dream delight

I want to see you smile again

In the night, Dream delight

Your the one I've waited for

The dancers all cheer for the song that was meant to be private. Silver kept on wonder, as the cheers continued, how the band knew the song. Blaze was thinking the same thing, but got the answer when she looked over her shoulder to see her mom wink at her. After the realization, she smiled and looked back at Silver, who was looking at Blaze, and never took each others eyes off of the other. To them, the crowd wasn't even there. They were in a world all there own. Away from the people, cold stares, everything. It was only Silver and Blaze.

When the madness died down, the both of them snapped out of their trance to bow at the people, who immediately began to cheer again upon doing so, and left the band to play another lively tune. Blaze was about to get bombarded with many young men, who wanted to ask for her hand in marriage, until Silver got between them and started to glow. They all gave the usual disgusted stare before turning back to the dancing. Blaze thought how sweet it was that the ivory hedgehog was defensive over her. It has been this way since he promised to stay with her all those years ago. Always trying to be her knight.

Silver was thinking that those jerks were a bunch of vultures that wanted to try and have their way with her or just go with her for bragging rights. It made him sick to his stomach to think that people like that exist in this world. The only thing that made him feel better, was the thought that she was smarter than that and that she felt the same for him as he did for her. Whether the world accepted him for it or not was not anywhere in his mind.

Clasping the hedgehog's hand in her's, the lavender feline took him to the stairs so that they may go to their favorite spot in the castle. The tower with a window that always faced the moon. The way the moon shined on the two made them think that at least Chaos and nature themselves thought that they should be together. Finally in the chamber, and looking out the large window, the two were hypnotized by the beauty of the stars. No matter how many times they had done this, they always thought of the wonder of all the sparkling gems that hung in the sky. The two then looked at each other and simultaneously drew their faces closer. When they were but lips distance from each other, Silver said, "Blaze, I love you."

"I love you too, Silver." was all that she said as their lips made contact and were lost in pure bliss.

In the moment that they kissed, Silver began to glow his usual blueish- green color, and Blaze was a lit with flame. They colors of the orange flame and the aura mixed into a dazzling display of lights around the couple. In Blaze's mind, for some reason, she saw herself standing in the town. She was alone, and the area was on fire. She could tell that it wasn't he fire because this fire was as black as the night itself. In her mind, she was turning to what she thought was the source of the flames. She saw Silver, only he had that black aura and piercing green eyes. The hedgehog smiled darkly at her and disappeared in a wall of the black fire. At that moment, back in reality, they parted from the kiss to look into each others eyes. Silver became concerned with the saddened look on her face and asked, "Blaze, is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Thinking him kind that he be concerned, she said, "No. It's nothing. Just thinking."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before holding her in a loving embrace. Resting her head on his shoulder in the embrace, she began to think why such an image had forced it's way into her mind. Why did she think of that dark version of Silver, which she had only seen four years ago during the final battle against Ventuss, when she was trying to enjoy her Silver?

**Author's Note: Well, there it is. The start of the first chapter to my sequel to Silver and Blaze's Story. I know that it isn't a good start, but I hope that you will come to enjoy the story and any others that I may write. Please remember to review. Again, I hope that you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry for the wait on the sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eggman-Nega?**

The morning after the party, things began to continue as normal. Silver and Blaze rise with the morning sun, in separate rooms of coarse, and readied themselves for another day of training. With no major threat to the kingdom these days. Maybe an occasional problem among the people here and there, but all in all peaceful. As for the training, Shadow and Tambourine were in charge of keeping them occupied. Luckily, today was one of those days that they promised would be a relaxation day. But before they could begin, they needed to all meet in the dining hall so that they may enjoy their breakfast. Upon arrival, Sonic greeted them with a simple hello, and everyone was seated to enjoy gourmet pancakes.

The aroma was wonderful enough, but of course, they had also added chilli dogs for the cobalt hero. Silver had often questioned the kings addiction to that type of food, but he never asked out loud. Even he wasn't that stupid. The last thing he wanted to do was question the king's tastes. As everyone got comfortable, Shadow and Tambourine entered. Shadow was quiet, and Tambourine always made a jingling type of noise that came from the metal in her dreadlocks. Those two were the most skilled warriors in the kingdom, and were also great teachers to Blaze and Silver. Now that everyone was here, Shadow decided to start things off with, "After breakfast, we will be working on dueling. That means that you only need one sword Silver."

"Okay, I just don't see the point of that style. I'm used to using two, and it's not like I'm going to lose it one of them anytime soon." He replied.

Tambourine added, "But you never know how your opponent will disarm you. So you need the practice, is that understood?"

Silver and Blaze both said, "Yes mam."

Of course all of this was an act. They only needed to put on the show for the king so that they could make it convincing. And, like almost always, it worked. He didn't suspect a thing, or if he did, he didn't show it. Breakfast now done, and the pleasantries over, everyone left for their appointed duties. They met at the sparring circle, just outside of the castle, and took their positions. After a couple of hours of practice, they would go on and goof off.

As they stood opposite of each other, Silver noticed that Blaze still had that unusual looking saber with her. All he could do was hope that he doesn't make a complete fool of himself. He only took one of the two blades that he carried with him and prepared himself. With incredible speed, the feline went forward for a straight attack, while the hedgehog clumsily blocked her attack. Being unaccustomed to fighting with one sword, there wasn't much that he could do. So, he flung her aside while the swords were locked and disarmed her of her blade. Silver now had two and was about to call victory, when he remembered what Tambourine had taught him. That even against a great enemy, one should be fair in a battle. Always show an ounce of honor.

So, instead of calling victory, he threw the sword back into her hands. Blaze wasn't surprised by this. Silver was always the first one to consider chivalry before anything else. She guessed that it was the reason why the knights were so interested in having him join. He had that same spark that was within her. Now armed, Blaze took a battle stance. Silver was the first to attack this time. He was a tad bit clumsy, but the principle behind it was there. This time, Blaze disarmed Silver. This came as a shock to him. He was almost never disarmed. And yet, there it was. The warrior princess herself had disarmed the psycokinetic hedgehog. To show fairness, she did the same thing Silver did. Returning the blade to it's owner and continue.

This went on for about an hour, and Tambourine said, "Alright, that's enough. You two are getting better at this every time we do this. And Silver, keep practicing. You'll get the hang of this dueling thing soon enough."

"But know this. In combat, your opponent may not be as noble as you two are. If they disarm you, be ready for them to attack." Shadow added.

Both of the aspiring knights looked down at their feet at what Shadow said, and were a little down. Tambourine Shadow a stare that said 'Shut up' and said to them, "But at least you show that you have honor."

This brightened the two up a little bit as they smiled to each other. Soon, everyone was on their way and Blaze and Silver were on their way to their other special place. It has been since Silver and the other Nazonians returned to the kingdom. The rock where they first met when they were eight years old. They always go there when ever they need time to enjoy the peace in it's purist form. As they made their way to the fields, people were panicing. Blaze asked one of them, "What is going on?"

The villager didn't answer. He only pointed to the incoming troop of robots. Both Blaze and Silver were surprised at the familiar design of the bots that were entering the area. They all were roundish and clumsy in motion, but they had powerful weapons that were burning most of the area. Blaze turned to Silver and said, "Go and assemble the knights, I'll take care of these badnicks."

"Understood. Be careful Blaze."

"I will, just be ready."

He ran into the direction of the castle to assemble the knights. The feline took out her saber and ignited it with flames. She charged furiously at them all. Each one was an easy adversary, not even worth her time or energy. But as she began to see bigger robots to come in as back up, she began to worry a little. In fact, she was almost certain that she would be in trouble if the knights don't arrive soon. And, as if to respond to her thoughts, a robot was killing itself with it's own gun. She knew who it was immediately.

"Tambourine, it took you long enough." the fire princess said.

Emerging from the shadow of the bot, Tambourine said, "I prefer a dramatic entrance. At least I showed up, the others should be here soon."

The duo fought many robots, but they seemed to never end. Jet came down from the sky with such speed that no one even knew he was there.

"Hey everyone, did I miss the party?" the green hawk asked.

The both of them turned to the bird and said, in unison, "Just in time!"

Not long after that, the rest all showed up. Shadow was with Silver as the two cut down as many bots as they came by. As they grouped together, a voice was heard in the sky.

"Ho ho ho!! I never thought that I would be around to actually see you fools." the voice cackled.

"Who are you?" Silver yelled.

"I am the son of the infamous Dr. Eggman. I am Dr. Eggman- Nega. Nega for short thank you."

"Show yourself Nega!!", Jet had yelled.

"Look up."

Everyone followed the direction of the voice and were shocked by what they were looking at. It was a perfect recreation of the Egg-Carrier. To make things worse, it had an entire Egg-Fleet to back it up. This guy wasn't fooling around. Now, the king came in and said, "No way. Is that Eggman?"

"No, it's his son. Eggman-Nega." Shadow said.

Silver was really getting ticked at the fact that such a mad man was trying to disturb the peace that everyone here was working hard for. Focusing his emotions, the seven Chaos Emeralds were floating around his head in a halo. The other hedgehogs knew what to do as they approached the halo. In a flash of light, the three of them became gold and they rose into the air.

"Knights, make sure that no more robots have invaded. If any, cut them down." Sonic ordered.

"Understood." They all responded.

As Shadow and Sonic rose into the air, Silver hesitated and looked back at Blaze.

"Blaze, will you be okay? Do you want to come?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Just come back in me one piece, okay?" She said with a smile.

He returned the smile and flew after the other two hedgehogs. They all knew what to what do. They split up and were off destroying parts of the fleet. The idea was to weaken his offense to eliminate his defense. With time passing, all that was left was the Egg-Carrier itself. The three flew inside in at high speeds and broke everything that they could in order to find the Doctor. In a few short seconds, and hundreds of broken rooms later, the three regrouped in the cockpit. There was only one problem, where was the doctor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: He's Back!**

From the ground, the warriors were getting easily bored with robots as they tried to destroy the village. It was almost insulting at how easily they were beat, in fact, it was infuriating. Tambourine didn't even have to swing her swords to take them out. All she did was posses the biggest robot's shadow and let it shoot it's own kind. Jet was flying around on some kind of board, that a friend of his made, and slashed at what ever he passed by. Blaze, though goes with out saying, was melting them with her intense heat. Nobody even considered it necessary to let Knuckles in on the fight, if you could call it that, because the number of bots were going down fast. The only thing that brought them joy was the sound of explosions in the distance.

To them it was fireworks to see ship after ship just blow up in a million pieces. They all fell or disintegrated before reaching the ground. That was a relief to every soul in the general area. It reduced the amount of damage that the falling scrap could have caused. The quiet that came after was very unnerving. They all looked up at the Egg-Carrier, expecting to see an explosion, and saw that it was just floating up there. What was going? The flag ship was just there. It made no sense.

Inside of the Egg-Carrier, the three super hedgehogs were dumbfounded. The chair, where they would normally find the Egghead in, was empty.

"I guess this Nega guy is smarter than the first Egghead." Sonic said.

"Well, that makes everything interesting. Maybe he'll present a challenge?" Shadow said with a grin.

Silver was worried about Blaze and wanted to end this madness and assist her as soon as possible. Then, a familiar voice was coming from an intercom in the ship.

"Ho ho ho! You really think I was going to make the same mistakes that he did? Please. I'm smarter than that." The voice said.

"Where are you Nega?!" Silver shouted.

"Try and get me!! Ha ha ha."

Anger filled the heart of Silver for being tricked. He flew out of the ship and started to search the skies for another ship. He finally found one, but it seemed wrong. It looked like a giant satellite with a gun pointed at the... castle! His anger was taking him on a joy ride. He flew in and broke into the only window there, and landed in front of a large man with a white mustache. He looked exactly like the original Egghead himself, except for the mustache. Silver was almost tempted to laugh at the sight of such a funny looking character.

The look on the villains face was one of surprise and fear. He couldn't help but enjoy the look on his face. Silver began to smile as Nega began to grovel.

"S Silver!! Go easy on me please. It's my first offense, so go easy on me. I'll be good, don't kill me."

"Well, this kind of stuff is left only for the king. Maybe if you truly surrender, I'll put in a good word for you in court."

Silver was really enjoying his moment of power. So much even, that he didn't notice the smile that was showing on Nega's face. With a push of a button, Silver was trapped in an energy barrier.

"What the? Nega!! Let me out!!!"

"Not a chance. Beginning energy extraction. Charging energy beam."

As soon as he pulled some levers, Silver was suspended in the air and in pain. His screams were loud, and he started to lose his golden color. The emeralds were now floating around him. He could feel the energy being taken from him slowly and painfully. His screams grew louder as the intensity of the pain increased. Those screams were loud enough to reach the ears of the other super hedgehogs and the knights. As it reached Blaze, fear dove into her heart. Sonic, came down to tell the knights to warn the villagers, but before he could fly off with Shadow, Blaze took his hand and said, "Please, I want to help."

"Okay, hold on." The king said this and took flight with his daughter in his arms.

From where the three were, they could see the strange battle ship. The part that was pointing at the castle was opening up and glowing. The screams grew as the light began to glow brighter. They all new what they had to do. Trying to ignore the screams as best they could, Sonic and Shadow started to shoot at the canon with chaos spears. Blaze leaped into the window that Silver had flown into and saw what was happening. Silver's fur was turning black and his eyes became a fiendish shade of green. The screams continued, and Blaze destroyed the machine that held him.

"Damn you, Princess. Activating transport system." after saying that, he disappeared in a flash of green light.

The now black hedgehog was on the ground motionless. The lilac cat approached her beloved, and she noticed that he was shaking. As he shook, he slowly rose to his feet and began to look into the eyes of the purple feline. For what seemed like an eternity of silence, they stood there looking into each others eyes. Blaze was filled with a sense of fear as she recognized those eyes, they had haunted her dreams for a long time. As though reading her fear, the hedgehog smiled mischievously and said, "I have returned. This time, all will be consumed in the dark."

Hearing this made the feline blind with rage, heart brake, and fear. She leaped at her love with her sword on fire and ready to knock some sense into him. Before she could make any contact, the still black Silver had her encased in a dark aura and had her immobilized. The being only laughed and said, "So, you do remember me. I thought I was going to be forgotten. Well, I never got to introduce my self last time to you, I am Mephiles."

"But, Mephiles is dead. He died to protect this kingdom long ago." Blaze said in out rage.

"Yes, he did. But his darkness lived on. When his son, Silver, was born I came to take the boy as a vessel. Now, when ever his anger get's the better of him, he will appear... as... me..." he began to get weaker as he spoke.

Blaze noticed this as well. Silver was getting his fur color back and his eyes were back to their golden selves again. He even lost the dark tone in his voice as he said, "Blaze... help me..."

"Silver!!" was what she said as she ran to the now normal hedgehog. But before she got to him, he lost consciousness.

At this time Shadow and Sonic flew in to grab the unconscious hedgehog and lavender cat to get out of the exploding air ship. When they were on the ground, all eyes fell on the Princess as she carried her beloved to the castle. He was lighter than usual, which was easier, but worried her. Once in the castle's medical wing, the doctor, Miles "Tails" Prower, was examining him.

"Well, he seems fine. He'll need some rest though. What ever happened up there must have taken a lot out of him." The kitsune explained.

Blaze let out a sigh of relief, as well as the other knights who were there, and was left alone with Silver. The sleeping hedgehog was waking slowly and muttered, " Blaze, what happened?"

"You were fighting Nega. I was fighting his robots when you were screaming. I then went up with my dad and Shadow to assist. You were lucky that we got there or..."

"I can get the picture from there. Anything else happen. I can't remember past the part where I'm captured."

She thought about it before answering. She didn't want to tell him about the fact that he had turned into that form again. Especially since that form has haunted her dreams for a while now. In those dreams, Mephiles, as he so named himself, was standing among the ruins of the castle and was laughing. This thing in Silver was creating a black flame that was consuming everything. This dream always scared her.

"Nothing happened. You passed out and we saved you."

"Okay. I can't believe I was so foolish. I let my anger get the best of me and I didn't see the trap. I'm so... so..."

"Naive"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him for a while. The coward disappeared when I broke in."

"May all fear the wrath of Blaze the Cat."

The two of them laughed at the comment. Blaze felt bad for lying to him, but she thought it was best not to tell him about it yet. She always knew how dramatic he gets about things. Like when other guys tried to ask for her hand in marriage. It was sweet of him to worry about her safety and all, but if he found out about what happened back at the ship, he would have gone on a crazy guilt trip. That was something that she didn't want to see.

"Well, at least everything's alright. And you saved me. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." She smiles as she says this.

"I think I know." after saying that, they locked lips.

In the moment of bliss, Silver was having a strange vision invade his mind. It was showing himself with darkness all over his body. He was standing over Blaze. The look on her face was that of fear and pain. Tears rolled down her eyes. The vision ended, and he was still kissing Blaze.

In his thoughts, he was wondering about the visions meaning. Why would he even think of harming her? He loved her with all of his heart. It made no sense to picture something so wrong. Maybe it was something random, or was it... more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: History Lesson**

Blaze had left Silver to be alone and to get some sleep. She was very worried about what had happened to him on the ship. It worried her deeply to know that, for a short while, Silver had lost himself to that thing. It worried her even more to know that whatever that thing was gave itself a name. A name, as it so happens to be, of a knight that had died during the time of Nazo's rebellion. It absolutely confused her to the point where she didn't even realize that she had bumped into Tambourine.

"Hey, watch where you're... Oh, I'm sorry Princess." Tambourine had said after being knocked over and knocking over Blaze.

"It's alright. My mind was somewhere else. I should have been more careful" The feline quickly said.

In the moment that the had bumped into each other, Tambourine had accidentally read the shadow of Blaze. The ebony echidna was about to apologize for the invasion of her privacy, until she read her current thought. The echidna became alarmed as she learned of this.

"Princess... does anyone else know about this?" The black echidna asked.

"Know about what?" A little nervous as she realized that her shadow was read.

"Does anyone one know about what happened to Silver on that ship? Does anyone know about...Him?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to alarm anyone."

"Good, we'll need to talk more in private. I still can't believe that it happened to him. He shouldn't have that problem."

"What problem?"

"Like I said before, we'll talk more in private. Meet at the library in two hours. We'll be able to speak more about it there. It will also be easier to explain there." After saying that, she melted into the shadows.

At this point, the feline was even more confused. What was that all about? Was the look on her face fear, or recognition, or both? She didn't want to bump into anyone again, so she decided to concentrate on the going on through the day. She needed to do something to keep her mind occupied, so she went to the training grounds to practice with Shadow. The duel began, and unfortunately for her, it was not going well. The black hedgehog, noticing a flaw in her form, yelled, "Stay sharp!!"

Unfortunately, she didn't heed the word of the experienced warrior and was disarmed by the attack made by the hedgehog. By the look on his face, he was less than amused. The only time he gave that particular look of anger was if someone had truly annoyed him. That was obviously the case as he quickly barked, " You know better than that! You should have been able to cover your open areas with ease!"

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." She said as her ears folded back in embarrassment.

"Well get your mind cleared. You won't have time to defend yourself if this were a real fight. In fact, you would already be dead."

"Okay, I get it! Back off!"

Shadow's anger went down as he noticed the distressed look on the kitten's face. He lowered his sword and returned her rapier blade to her. After that, the black hedgehog left the room to give her time to relax and be with her thoughts. She was all too happy to be alone. It gave her time to mentally prepare her for what ever news Tambourine was going to share. What could she know that she didn't? Is it about the fact that the thing's name was Mephiles, or was it about Silver being possessed by that thing? Who knows? All she could do was sit there and wait until it was time to meet up with Tambourine.

The two hours passed, but it felt like days to the stressed feline. She went into the library, on the other side of the castle, where she waited for the ebony echidna to reveal herself. While waiting for Tambourine, she sat down and rested her head on one arm. It didn't take long for her to show up, but the way that it happened was a little unnerving. She was hiding in Blaze's shadow and had materialized from it. After bowing her head to the princess, Tambourine said, "Okay, now tell me. Did Silver have those strange green eyes before today?"

"Only once. It was four years ago. But it quickly went away. He also had this black aura. The only difference between what happened then and today was his fur and... voice."

"When he spoke, was it in a dark tone? Did he have a power over darkness or shadows?"

"No, he still had psychokenisis. The voice was dark though."

Tambourine looked down with worry. She knew something about it and Blaze knew it. She wanted to know what was wrong with Silver, so she asked, "What is going on? Please I need to know."

"Okay here's what happened..."

(Flash Back)

On the plains of the Emerald Hills, a white hedgehog, with his quills standing up, was waiting for his opponent. He had challenged his nephew for a one on one battle for the kingdom. This duel was to decide the king. His name was Nazo, and he was intent on being the king. A figure was seen in the distance and was approaching the white hedgehog. The figure became more visible, and it was obviously not the cobalt hedgehog. It was a strange pale hedgehog that had stripes and green eyes. Only a few quills stood up, and was similar in appearance to Shadow the Hedgehog. The white hedgehog, annoyed, asked, "Mephiles? I thought I made it clear that I was to face Sonic. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't lay a hand on the king! As long as I'm a knight, I will live up to my duties to both the king and his people!" As he said this, he drew out his sword.

"You and your duties. Well, if you are going to do that, I guess that means that you will die for your king. Prepare yourself!" He drew is own sword out.

The battle began with both hedgehogs running at each other with swords swinging. The blades began clashing left and right. Tempers rose quickly as both were seeing that their slashes were going nowhere. It especially got on the nerves of Mephiles. He had a short temper, and it wasn't a pretty site to see. When he lost his temper, well, you'll see.

"Mephiles, you know that your wife is a wonderful woman, right?"

"You don't need to tell me, Nazo. When I'm through with you, I'll be happy to go back to my Ventuss and her child"

"Yes, the child that has my looks. It's weird, but I think that she would be a lot happier if a more capable hedgehog were around." He said this with a smirk.

Anger was rising in Mephiles. He was beginning to develop a dark aura, and his pupils even began to develop abyss like characteristics. It was like looking into the open gates of Hell. Nazo knew what to do when he was getting this angry. He continued the insults with, " Yes, in fact I'm sure that maybe she would like someone like me when you are gone..."

"Shut up!" Attempts to stab him after he says that.

" The funny thing about your anger is if you let it consume you, you lose sight of everything"

The battle gets more reckless as time passes. Mephiles was blinded by his unimaginable rage as Nazo continued to taunt him with things about his wife and child. Eventually, his guard was dropped and Nazo came from behind to stab him in the back and through the chest. Mephiles showed no sign of recognizing the pain, he just seemed to return to normal. As he did so, a black mist emerged from his body as he said, " I'm sorry, Ventuss."

Mephiles' death was fast, but the mist moved around before disappearing into the village. Where it went, no one knew. All that was known was that Nazo was defeated when Sonic made the scene. After that, well, the history books say.

(End of Flash Back)

"So, Silver's father was Mephiles? But, that thing called himself Mephiles." Blaze was confused.

"That thing is the darkness from his heart. It named itself that because that was who it was before moving into Silver." Tambourine explained.

"You mean the mist that disappeared. It's in Silver? So, now when he gets angry enough, that will happen to him too?" Blaze was saddened by it and wanted to hear a no.

"I'm afraid so" Tambourine lowered her own head in sadness.

The news was so much for the feline to take in. She couldn't think of anything but sorrow for her love. If his anger over took him, he would become that... thing. That was something that she couldn't bare to see, especially if this was both a threat to their future relationship, and of the kingdom. Why? Why him? Every time something good tries to happen to the two of them, something dangerous always arises to stand in the way. Can't anything just have a happy ending for them? As she felt these emotions arise in her, she began to get misty eyes.

"Princess? Do you wish me to escort you to your room?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, Tambourine, I can take myself."

"Alright, but if you need me, just whisper into the shadows."

"Thank you." She hugged her and left to go to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Rise!**

At the same time that Blaze had fallen asleep in her comfortable bed chambers, Silver woke up from a restless sleep. He looked around the medical wing and saw that he was completely alone in the room. It was dark, the only light was from the full moon that shown through the window. He looked through the window to look at the great ivory orb that looked down on their beautiful home. He rose from his bed and folded the sheets, and quietly left the room. Walking through the halls, his footsteps echoed slightly. To the white hedgehog, it was unbearably quiet. He wanted to hear anything.

Due to the fact that getting back to sleep was going to be near impossible for this wide awake hedgehog, he walked out of the castle and went to go through the village. He knew that something always happened at this hour if you went to the right area. The only thing he really wanted was to get a meal, and to hear some music. He found a small diner that was still open at this hour, and entered. He was greeted in a friendly manner and given a seat. He was glad that they were nice to him, but he knew that the only reason that they were treating him so well was because they all knew that he was in a relationship with the princess.

"How may we be of service, good sir?" A waiter asked in a rather stereotypical French accent.

"Um, I was hoping for a steak and a glass of sparkling grape juice." Silver requested.

The waiter nodded and left him to his thoughts while the food was being prepared. Silver couldn't help but think of that vision that popped into his head when he kissed Blaze. It was so real; it terrified him close to passing that. He would never have willing think of hurting her or destroying the kingdom. It was insane. Silver began to hear snickering coming from the other table, the voices were all too familiar. It was the voice of the men from the birthday party. The ones that he had to keep back because they were annoying Blaze. He admits that the other reason for pushing them back was that he was a little protective of Blaze and he didn't want to see them anywhere near her, but they are the ones who just want to be with her for her money and beauty.

It disgusted Silver even more when he also learned that they wanted her for personal desires that he regrets to overhear on a daily basis. All these things and more are what he hears and can't stand to do so. Before another enraging thought was about to pop into his head, his meal arrived and so did his drink.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, kind sir" The waiter said as he places the steaming meal on the table.

"Thank you." Silver said, smiling and handing him the money for it as well as a large tip.

The waiter smiled gratefully and walked away, leaving Silver to his mouth watering meal. Silver began to cut at his steak, when something small hit him in the back of the head. He looked and saw that it was a pea. He looked at the neighboring tables and saw that the table that had the distasteful men was trying too hard to be casual. It was all too obvious that they threw the pea, but he wasn't in the mood to try and yell at them for being immature. He took a bite out of his steak, savoring the flavor quietly. In a matter of minutes he had finished his food and drained his juice. He sighed in satisfaction of having the meal before getting hit with another pea. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of a reaction, so he remained quiet and pretended not to notice.

After a quick glance at the clock, he got up and made his way to the door. At the same time, the three men got up as well and followed from a distance. Silver looked at the moon again and for some reason, one word popped into his mind, eclipse. He stopped in surprise as he realized he had that thought. Why would he think of an eclipse? For what purpose? Maybe he needed to get back to the castle and get some sleep. As he turned to make his way in that direction, he heard the snickering of rather unwanted company.

Silver turns to the direction of the sound and sees three figures. One is a rather large lion; another is a snow leopard, and finally, a black cat. They all looked at him with a look of mischief. The black cat seemed to be the ring leader in this circus. Silver knew that he could take them with ease, but knew that doing so would be unwise. So, he calmly said, "Hello. Nice night, huh?"

The black cat got closer and inspected him. "I simply don't see it. How can the princess choose someone like you?" he had said.

"That's supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"Either the princess is easy, or dumb, or both." The cat said.

Silver looked at him with anger spiking. "Did you just imply that…?"

The cat interrupted, "Basically, she would go with anyone. Maybe I'll have a chance when I'm through with you."

Silver began to make the connection. This cat thinks that he is weak and will be forgotten as soon as he perished. He didn't know if he should laugh at the delusional cat or just punch him. The cat approached him, with a sword in hand, ready to take the first swing. The other two pulled out weapons as well. Silver just chuckled at their effort to look intimidating while glowing his usual aura. Before he got a chance to do anything, the black cat pounced on him and raised his sword at him. In a blink of an eye, Silver had them all completely immobilized.

"Did you really think that you could take me down?" Silver asked sarcastically

The snow leopard said, "It just seems strange that the princess has many people asking for her hand in marriage and you seem to act as though you are married to her. I don't see a ring, so why are you condemning us?"

Silver couldn't believe that the leopard was trying to justify their reason for wanting him dead. That made his anger and hate for these indecent men grow more and more. He didn't want to feel anger for such a petty thing as this, but he found it too alluring as his aura started to turn black. The three immobile felines watched as Silver began to change from his usual white to a shade of grey, then completely black. What disturbed them the most was the sudden chill in the air that was felt when his eyes became a demonic green. The crack like pupils looked into each of their souls with murderous intent.

"You are all liars. You just want to have her for your own personal desires!" Silver said as his voice became darker and deeper.

All three of the felines were shaking as the lion nervously said, "Hey, take it easy. It was just a joke. You know, ha-ha."

This dark form of Silver looked at the lion and raised a hand and balled it into a fist as the aura crushed his windpipe, making his death silent. The cat and leopard were too terrified to even utter a whimper. The form turned slowly to the leopard and said, "I should thank you men. You awoke me from my slumber. I shall give you a gift."

The two of them shook in fear as the form raised both hands into the air. As he raised his hands, the felines rose higher and higher into the air. It was a fatal height. When they were outside of shouting distance, the form's voice was heard in their heads. He said, "You will have the benefit of knowing the name of your killer before you take your trip to the depths. I am Mephelis the Dark. I have returned to this world."

After saying this, the aura disappeared from the two felines as the feel from their dizzying height. Mephelis was already walking away as they fell to the ground with a sickening crack as they died on impact. He looked up at the moon once more and chuckled.

"Very soon… Once the lunar eclipse begins, all will come to an end. I will rise." He uttered as he continued to walk through the village, completely aware of the few villagers that saw him.

He was unbelievably overjoyed by the fact that the plan that he couldn't carry out before will finally commence as he now had a weaker vessel to do his bidding. He returned to the castle gates feeling that his time in this form was becoming more and more limited. Silver was going to wake soon. As fast as he could, Mephelis ran into the castle towards his room. He cursed himself for not being out longer, but felt that as he continued to appear, his durations began to increase.

As he lay in the bed of the ivory hedgehog, he chuckled once again to himself before falling asleep. His last words before returning control to the young hedgehog were, "I rise, you all will fall."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Changes**

The next morning, Blaze woke to the rising sun as it's mighty glow enter her room. She stretched her body as she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to splash some wter in her face. When that was finished and her sleepiness was gone, the wardrobe was the next stop. Her nightgown hugged her slender body as she made her way. In the entire wardrobe, there is really only one style she found nice, other than the pretty dresses that her father gave her for her birthday, was the purple jackets and white pants. She smiled at her consistant look and took her clothing carefully, and took a pair of high heels, that had a similar design to her father's running shoes, and went to change. After a few minutes of changing, Blaze went to the hall and was on the way to see Silver. Unaware of his doings the night before, she hoped to see a happy face after hearing such terrible things of what could most likely be a great threat. Unfortunately, she found that he was not in the medical room. So she thought for a moment before thinking he was in his room.

While Blaze was making her way to Silver's room, Silver was beginning to awaken from his deep slumber. The sun shining into his eye, he quickly blocked it with his hand. After the affects of sleep had finally began to go away, he went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he splashed the water in his face, he looked into the mirror and gasped. In the mirror, there was a sight that he didn't expect to see ever again. Fortunatly for him, before a thought of sorrow could enter his his mind, a knock on the door was heard. He both welcomed and feared the knock as he dove to his dresser drawer to produce a pair of sunglasses. While he didn't like this gift that he recieved from Jet, it was a blessing at this point in time. He dawned on the glasses and opened the door to see a happy Blaze.

"Good morning Silver...um, why are you wearing a pair of sunglasses in doors?" She asked in concern.

"Well...er... I have a migrain today. Really bad one, the light hurts my eyes and everything." He lied.

While Blaze knew that he was lying to her, and despised to be lied to, she was a little concerned as to the purpose of the sunglasses. So, she played along with his charade and just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I hope feel better soon, because I doubt that Shadow will be easy on us when it comes to training today." Blaze stated.

"I know, but I think I'll be fine for sparring. A head ache isn't much of a handicap." Silver said with some enthusiasm.

Blaze laughed a little at this and took his hand to help guide him through the hall a little. Let's face it, she knew that Silver couldn't see through those in doors unless it got really bright in there. Or she throws a ball of fire into the air, either way, she knew something was suspicious of Silver.

They arrived at the dinning hall together, dressed in their usual attire, and sat next to each other. Jet the hawk was already at the table and he noticed that Silver was finally wearing his sunglasses. With a grin on his face, he said, "Well, Silver, I never thought you'd actually wear those. I mean I got those for you a good long time ago."

Silver chuckled nervously, "Yeah, just got a headache that is really getting to me. These came in mighty handy Jet."

"Good to hear. By the way, I got a message from Shadow and Tambourine. They said that they'd be on vacation for the day, and that I'm in charge of your training." Jet said with a mischevious grin.

Blaze got a slightly worried look on her face after hearing this piece of news. Mostly because Jet's version of training involved more than just swords. It involved riding extreme gear. Of course, Blaze was a natural at the sport and could out do Jet, if she had felt like making the green bird cry, but Silver wasn't very accustomed to riding on such things. He relied more on his natural mode of flight, and prefered it that way. But Jet wanted them prepared for anything, and Shadow would have enforced this anyway.

Silver sighed at hearing that, "Do I need to get my board?"

Jet could only laugh as he nodded his response. With another sigh, Silver got to eating his breakfast of a steaming plate of pancakes and syrup with toast on the side, and enjoyed every bite of it as he mentally prepared himself to go on a flying session. The last time he had gone flying on an extreme gear, he had lost his footing and landed face first in a pile of... well some things are better left unsaid.

An hour later, after breakfast was consumed, and Silver finished his aggitated groaning, he got his board and followed Jet outside to the courtyard to begin his practice. As usual, Jet was at the front of the group to take control of the flying in formations. While Blaze believed that she could do better in the front, she didn't feel like pointing it out to the hawk today. So, they all formed an arrow formation and began to ride out into the town. Silver was not very confident of his riding skills, so he tried to keep balance while trying to immitate Blaze.

Up ahead, there was a group of Mobians that were all panicing and feeling wierd. Jet was curious as he banked left and began to take his ride to the source of all the comotion. silver and Blaze all followed and were just as curious. They all stopped at the scene and Jet led them to the center of the area, where they found three dead bodies. Silver thought it was strnage that he was not at all surprised by their death, or by the fact that they were not physically harmed. The three of them all saw that these bodies looked like they were dropped from a great hieght. A hieght that was beyond the trees.

"Jet...what could have done this?" Blaze asked as she continued to observe the body.

Jet crossed his arms and began to think. He opened his eyes and looked around the crowd. "Nothing to see here people. This is royal knights buisness."

The crowd leaves with the sound of whispering gossip filling the air as Jet went back to looking at the ground closely. "Huh?"

Silver approached the hawk and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There are foot prints here. They don't belong to the victims..." He exclaimed as he went back to thinking.

Blaze looked very closely and noticed that the prints were very familiar. She gasped mentally as she realized that the footprints were that of Silver's boots. Silver had been here with out a doubt, but why? She didn't comprehend it until a thought crept into her head and she quickly regretted ever thinkinjg it. She thought that Silver had done it.

She couldn't stop the thought from going into an assumption. It made sense to her. The lack of fighting or resisitance signs. The fact that their deaths could only have been caused by being lifted into the air and not have a single touch on them, it all fit perfectly to her. But she couldn't stand the thought of it being true. Unfortunately, her thoughts kept running wild as she looked to Silver with concern. Silver was looking at the bodies closely, feeling a creepy feeling come over him.

He grinned for a reason he didn't understand, and he could feel something different about himself. He didn't like it, but niether could he control it as he rose from the ground and smirked at the bodies and spoke in a voice that was not his own, "Well, good to see my work was recognized. How are you, Princess?"

Blaze froze as she stared at Silver. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard your thoughts, you think it was me, or rather the one I own." Silver chuckled.

In Silver's mind, he was trying to fight these feelings, and the voice and presence in him, but he couldn't stop it. The presence chuckled at Silver's failed attempt as he finally took control. Blaze nervously looked at Silver taking off his sunglasses. Behind them was what made Blaze fear the worse.

His eyes were snake like, and green. And around his eyes, his fur was beginning to turn black, and it was spreading around his face in a slow manner.

"No...what are you doing here?" Blaze asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Jet saw this happening and he drew his twin feather blades. "Princess! Get out of here!"

Blaze couldn't move as she watched Silver pull out his own twin blades and attacked Jet. She couldn't believe that she was watching his love fighting an ally. Jet came with a series of vertical slashes that were aimed to knock him out, but he dodged them with ease that didn't suit him. Silver then came from behind and butted the back of his head with the handle of his sword. Jet fell to the ground with a thud as he was knocked unconcious.

"Poor bird. He was always so impulsive. Can't beleive I was knight like him." Silver said in that dark tone.

"Silver?" Blaze asked as she gripped her rapier sword.

With a sinister grin, he said "It's Mephiles, Princess. Silver is gone on a little vacation, up here." He pointed to his head.

Blaze gripped her blade and ran to Mephiles with anger in her eyes, ready to strike. But, before she could come to striking range, she was halted and immobile.

"Not now, little Princess. When the moon is eclipsed, we will meet again, but for now, I'll settle for this." He got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I will haunt your every nightmare, and all you know will be lost."

Upon finishing that statement, he disappeared in a flash of green light and left a shocked and very much afraid Blaze.

**Author's Note: Well, I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block can be a pain. I do wonder what Mephiles is up to, and what will happen at the Lunar Eclipse? Let's pray that it isn't something insane. Thank you for reading and being patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A new alliance.**

Dr. Eggman-Nega was sitting in his chair, watching the new production of Egg-bots. He grew bored as more ideas he put on paper was beginning to come into light, but he was mostly angry at the fact that his first attempt at taking the kingdom and destroying the blue rat that he now hated as much as his father did.

"This will be mine, as father wanted." Nega muttered to himself as he took a wrench and tossed it across the room and into a computer with rage.

The sparks coming from it started a small fire that a robot in the corner quickly extinguished. The robot then resumed it's original position and sat in the corner, leaving Nega to his thoughts once more as he stared at the screens that showed images of the kingdom. The sun was falling down and the skies were filled with stars.

Nega would have fallen asleep, but anger, and thoughts of ruling the kingdom gave him insomnia. He had not slept in over five years, and it looked like that wasn't going to change. He continued to watch the faces of different Mobians having their fun, enjoying freedom, and having it all under the blue rat that he so despised.

Within a matter of minutes, an alarm went off in the base, and explosion was heard. He looked to the monitors and saw only static.

"Computer, run a perimeter check. I want to know who is here, and where that who is." he ordered.

The computers sparked to life and and the screens showed different parts of the base, but for some reason, the screens were showing static in one sector at a time. All from the eastern part of the base. Nega went to the computer next to him, and began to unleash Egg-bots into that sector. He smiled with anticipation of the thought of possibly having a prisoner, or one less Mobian to deal with, but all that changed after he heard a larger explosion take place.

This time it was closer and the alarms were going off more as Egg-bots were being deployed to deter the threat, from the audio in the area, there was a dark laugh that was getting on Nega's nerves.

"Computer, identify!" Nega yelled.

"Unknown, doctor. The target is in motion and destroying all sensors..." the computer was beginning to act strangely, and was shutting down from losing power.

"Damn, he's gotten into the power supply! Computer, activate back up, now!" Nega yelled, but there was no response.

The lights in the room went out and a mischievous cackling was heard in the room. In the corner, a pair of green eyes was seen, piercing, and snake like. They looked at Nega with hunger and savagery, but that was not what disturbed the doctor the most. What disturbed him was the sophistication behind the hunger. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf. They were calculating, and ready.

"Your fear and anger is to be understood, doctor." The voice of the eyes were saying as the inched closer to the now quivering doctor.

"Who's there? Stay away!" The doctor pleaded, but the eyes inched closer, then a silhouette of the figure was seen as it began to glow.

"But Doctor, I haven't done anything bad yet?" he said with a grin.

Nega looked at the shape, and saw that it looked like Silver, but the eyes were different. He knew that He had golden eyes, not snake green. But the shape was unmistakable. It was Silver, but it had different eyes.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Nega asked.

"Silver? You mean this vessel? It is Silver, but I'm not." He said and his eyes lit up with more mischief.

"Then, who are you?" Nega asked.

After hearing the question asked, the figure began to glow a sinister aura that revealed the color of it's fur. The muzzles was still tan, but the fur was all black. Except for the tips of each quill. There was a white tip on each quill, and the eyes that should have been white with the green were now red with the green eyes. It looked like a creature from hell had risen from an eternal slumber.

"I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. And I'm actually here to thank you for resurrecting me. I've been asleep for so long, only triggered by anger, but you freed me." He said with a chuckle behind every few words.

"Freed you, but how did I..." Nega began, but thought back to the moment when he was chargin the cannon over the kingdom.

"The Chaos Emeralds. When you were sapping the energy from this hedgehog, you made him weak enough to allow me to awaken more. But, there are still problems..." Mephiles began.

"The change isn't complete, is it?" Nega asked as he slowly lost his fear.

"That's right, but there is a way for me to have full control of this body, or even be released." Mpehiles said.

Nega's curiosity was peaked to a rather happy point, he even thought he could strike a deal with him. He then asked, "Oh? And what might that be?"

With a sinister grin, Mephiles looked to the roof and fired a dark beam into it, to clear the ceiling, and to show the sky. His grin grew more as he said, "The moon is almost eclipsed. Once it is completely gone, I will take the souls of all the people in the kingdom. But there is more that needs to be done."

"What more could there possibly be?" Nega asked as he looked to the moon.

Mephiles looked at him, his grin gone and a serious look in it's place as he said, "I must have the princess there when the souls are harvested."

"Blaze? Why do you need that irritating feline there?" He asked as he snapped to look at Mephiles.

"That feline holds something that I need. She holds a power that I know very well." He said as his aura began to glow brighter.

Nega scoffed, "The only power she holds is fire. Why would you need fire when you..."

Mephiles cut him off by pinning him to the wall with the use of Silver's ESP. He then got uncomfortably close to his face and smirked as he said, "That is none of your concern, human. I know what you want, and I have the means for you to obtain it."

Nega was stupefied as to how Mephiles knew what he wanted, but he wanted to be sure, "Really? What do I want and what would you do to help me achieve it?"

With a laugh, Mephiles said, "You want the kingdom, and those pests exterminated. As for what I can do, I'll take their souls, and eliminate the king before your eyes. You will be king, and I'll have my freedom, and my power."

Nega could only grin before laughing maniacally at such a delicious thought, "So, it is a deal then?"

"Yes, but be warned, my methods are quite questionable. But you will be king for sure." He said as he slowly put him back on his feet, and extended a clawed hand.

Nega smirked and took his hand shook firmly, feeling a small surge of the darkness from Mephiles flowing into him.

"What was that?" Nega asked with slight concern.

With a serious look, that hid the laughter in his mind, he said, "An insurance policy. A little guarantee that all goes well."

With a shrug, their alliance was formed and a plan was now set in motion.

**Author's note: Yes, I'm aware at how short this chapter is and how weird it sounds. If you can guess the reference that is behind the the hole eclipse thing, then feel free to point it out. I'll try to update a little sooner next time as I now have time away from my busy schedule to do so. I hope you are enjoying my story so far, and I politely ask that you review my work as criticism, both good and bad, is what helps an author to improve on his/ her writing. Thank you for reading, and I hope you read my other work. This chapter was also provided by INFERNOX and his Let's Play videos. If you know who he is, then please fell free to look at his Youtube account and see some of his clips for a laugh or two. Have a safe and abuse free day. Your loyal author, sprx777.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark fire.**

Though it was against his father's wishes, Blaze had taken over the night watch that Jet was meant to be in charge of. She didn't mind the night, and she didn't mind taking the shift while Jet was in the medical wing. The moon was nearly gone and it looked like a fading smile. What was interesting was that tonight, the moon will disappear completely.

"My lady, are you alright?" A familiar voice followed by chiming said in the darkness.

Blaze smiled kindly and turned to face Tambourine, "I'm fine."

Tambourine shook her head, "Princess, don't lie to me. You know I can tell when there is something wrong."

Blaze then looked down and realized that her shadow had crossed over Tambourine's. All her thoughts, memories, were an open book to Tambourine.

"Right... your power...", Blaze said as shw turned around and looked onward to the Emerald Hills.

Tambourine approached her, and looked to the hills while asking, "You saw it, didn't you?"

Blaze gave a brief nod in response.

Tambourine sighed quietly and said, "You realize that we may have to take appropriate action, right?"

Blaze looked down, "I'm aware, but I want to try and save him..."

There was a long moment of silence as the ebony echidna and the lavender feline stood in the night. Meanwhile, in the hills, there was hiding a small horde of Egg-Bots and strange creatures. These creatures were crystal like, and in the form of lizards. With these lizards, there came crystal like bat creatures. They blended into the darkness so well, that they could avoid detection until they reached the village.

Blaze felt warry as her senses went on full alert, she knew that something was out there, waiting, but she couldn't see it yet. And with out moonlight, it made it increasingly difficult to be able to see anything at all. But she could feel them, that was for sure.

"Tam, there is..." Blaze started.

"I know, they are hiding in the darkness. They're watching us." Tambourine pointed out.

"Tam, go alert the guards and get Knuckles. We may need his help." Blaze ordered silently.

"Yes, princess." Tambourine said as she sank into the shadows and disappeared.

The robots and crystal creatures began to make their advancement silently towards the village, murderous intent evident on their faces. All of these movements were detectable to Blaze as she gripped her rapier blade and readied herself to draw it. Then, she heard a voice call out to her from the hills themselves. The voice was dark and menacing.

"Blaze... oh Blaze... I'm coming for you...", the voice said with a chuckle to it.

Blaze recognized it as Silver's voice, but it was so sinister that it would have been mistaken for another. Then, the face for the voice materialized before her. It wasn't her Silver of course. This silver had red where the white of his eyes should have been, the gentle golden eyes were a sinister green, the pure white fur was now black except for the white tips on his quills. It was Mephiles

"Happy to see me, princess?" Mephiles said as he reached out a hand to her.

Blaze stepped back and drew her blade, "Not even in the least."

Mephiles chuckled at this and looked to the disappearing moon, "It's almost time. Once it is gone, all will be lost, and I will bring about my fellow ruler."

Blaze was confused as to what me meant by this, but she didn't show as she assumed her stance and readied for battle.

Mephiles returned his gaze to Blaze and grinned, "You are curious. You want to know, even if you will not like what you hear."

Blaze only glared at him, but she didn't let her guard down as she also felt the slow advancement towards the village of the strange creatures.

Mephiles looked to the hills and smirked, "Those things out there, that you feel, are coming to harvest the souls of the people that you were meant to rule over. Once they are harvested, I will no longer need this vessel and my queen will rise from the center of the this world and flood it in flames, but to do that, I need not only the souls, but I need one soul lit with flame."

Blaze felt the shock as she now realized what Mephiles was saying, "Y-you... are going to..."

"Yes, princess. Once I have been revived and am free of this body, I will take your soul and bring forth the queen of flames. Iblis."

Blaze growled in anger as she lifted her blade and was so very tempted to strike it through the heart of this fiend, but two things told her that it wold be futile. The first was that it was Silver in there, and that hurting him was the last thing she wanted, the second was that if she made an attempt, he would have stopped her in a second.

"Iblis?" Blaze asked as she readied for the advancing enemies and kept her guard on Mephiles.

"Many know of her as the Devil, a creature from hell itself. All are true, and she entrusted me to fill the world in darkness, so her flame can take command of this pitiful world.", He said as he saw the creatures finally appear visible with the machines not far behind.

Blaze didn't waste any time as she leaped at the machines, thrusting her blade into the cores and lighting them with flame. She jumped back as the cores exploded, leaving only shattered scrap metal on the ground, but while she concerned herself with the machines, the creatures flew and ran by into the city. Mephiles' laughter filled the air as screams soon followed the creature's invasion.

Blaze finished the last of the machines, then turned and ran as fast as she could to the village and was shocked to see that the villages was lit with flames. But the shock turned to sheer horror as she recognized the flames. They were the flames that haunted her every dream since her birthday. Black flames was burning at buildings as the people she was sworn to protect were heard screaming.

In another part of the village, Shadow, Tambourine, and Knuckles were fighting off the invading creatures. Shadow skated through, cutting down creatures as he went by while reverse wielding his sword. Tambourine hopped from shadow to shadow of every creature she found on the ground and slashed them to ribbons, watching them reduce to smoke and darkness. Knuckles threw his swords at the enemies in the air as he ran. He was able to catch his blades when they came back.

Shadow regrouped with the echidnas and tried their best to avoid the flames that were spewed out of these crystal monsters.

"Knuckles, you go and get the emeralds. We need power for this fight. Tambourine, alert the king." Shadow ordered as he saw the enemies rematerialized before his eyes.

As the echidnas went to perform their duties, Shadow began to cut away at every creature he saw materialize. Blaze saw Shadow and began to assist him in fighting these creatures. All the while, Mephiles was watching as he stood on the taller of the many trees that were on fire, grinning at the mischief that was being caused. He watched the moon become completely eclipsed and he laughed before seeing Sonic and Tambourine run in with Knuckles carrying the Emeralds with him.

In a matter of seconds, Knuckles threw them in the air and watched as they floated around Sonic and Shadow, but before they could use the power, Mephiles had jumped down and held them all on the spot with psychokenisis.

"Looks like you all saved me a trip to get these. Thank you for the kind presents." He said as he levitated the emeralds to himself.

"S-silver, stop this!" Sonic yelled as he struggled to try and move.

Tambourine tried as best she could to reach for the shadows and sink, but Mephiles moved her and all of them higher.

"The Silver you all want will return to you, but for a short while. There is one soul here that I need." he said with a sinister grin as he walked to Sonic with his sword drawn.

Blaze could already see where this was going, and she didn't want it to pass as she yelled, "Please, don't!"

But, it was too late. With one thrust of Mephiles' sword, Sonic was in the air, choking on his blood as the blade went deep into his chest and out his back.

"Mephiles... Silver... why?" Sonic said with his dying breath before going limp.

Mephiles laughed maniacally as he looked to no longer existent moon and felt his power grow. The emeralds all turned black and Mephiles began to laugh louder, but behid the laugh there was a scream as they all saw him begin to split. The black flames that were eating away at the village gave some light as there was not one, but two Silvers that stood before the helpless knights and the earthly remains of Sonic.

One Silver was the normal Silver that everyone knew, and loved. There was only one thing wrong with that Silver. He was the one holding the sword that was in Sonic's chest. This Silver had fear and sorrow in his eyes and face as he screamed at whose hand it was that held the sword. The other Silver was black with a crystal like form that, and the dark fire enveloping his body. He laughed louder than ever at his freedom.

In this moment, two great nightmares came to pass. Silver's old nightmare, that he had four years ago of him killing the king, and Blaze's nightmare of a sinister Silver engulfing the village in fire. The scream and laughter was carried through the burning village as people heard and saw the sources, and as the dark fire crackled in the night.

**Author's Note: Holy... I don't know what nightmare compelled me to write this, but that has got to be the single most weirdest thing I've ever written. For those who don't recall the nightmare that is mentioned, feel free to look back on the previous story that was written in this series. It's good to have some references from a previous story. And for those who can see a hidden, or not so hidden, other book reference, please speak of it now. I'd like to see who can guess the references that are in this story. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I hope to update soon. And already am working on a third for this story. This story just keeps getting stranger and stranger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Duel against the Darkness.**

The screaming had ceased, and the ivory hedgehog had stopped screaming in anguish, and fell to his knees as he looked at the floating dead body of Sonic the Hedgehog. The strain to his mind and heart was unbelievable. He couldn't stand to look at the body that haunted his nightmares so many years ago. What made it all the worse for the hedgehog was that right there, were the eyes of the greatest thing in his life, looking at him and the body with sheer horror.

"Oh, this feels amazing!" The dark crystal like Silver said, "Finally, I Mephiles the Dark, am free at last!"

Not long after he had shouted his declaration of freedom did a strange pod float in. Inside was a cackling, and very insane, Dr. Eggman-Nega. The pod opened and he laughed ever louder.

"Finally! You are free, and I, Dr. Eggman-Nega, shall be king!" The large man laughed.

Mephiles smirked with mischief as he disappeared and reappeared next to the doctor. Once he was next to him, he played with a little orb of darkness in his hand.

"Ah, yes. Our deal. I would make you king.", Mephiles said as he looked to the doctor with his piercing serpent eyes.

"Yes, I remember our deal clea..." the doctor said as he was interrupted by a pain in his chest.

"I would make you king, but you will note, I never said where." he said as the orb took shape into a little version of the doctor.

"Y-you... cheated me..." the doctor said as he felt unbearable pain strike his chest more, and a dark aura began to take form around the doctor.

"No, I never cheated out of this deal. You will be king." the dark being said as he started to squeeze the little version of the doctor, "You will be the king of Kingdom Come."

Laughter filled the air as he extinguished the soul of the doctor, leaving the pod empty, and allowing him to sit in the chair.

Blaze saw all this happen in the corner of her eye, for she couldn't take her eyes off of the body. She had gained mobility of her body, as did the others, because Mephiles was out of the range of his own power. Blaze walked to Sonic's body and pulled the sword from his chest. So many thoughts were racing through her head as she looked down at him. Knuckles picked up the Emeralds with much anger in his heart as he gathered them around Sonic's body. Shadow and Tambourine went to the Emeralds, hoping to gain some response from the jewels.

Sadly, there was none from the gems as their glow was but a faint shimmer of what they were before. Blaze's tears rolled down her face in streams as she heard Mephiles' laughter, and her cries mix together in the air. Silver was frozen next to her, but he mustered some strength to look the broken kitten he had longed to be with forever. She did the same, and they looked into each other's sad eyes and felt their sadness merge into one. It wasn't revenge that was on the mind of these tow, but rather a responsibility. Silver knew that this was his fault, and that he must stop Mephiles from ruling this kingdom and world. Blaze also knew that she had to do all she could to protect the kingdom and it's people.

With a nod from each other, they rose from the ground and took each other's hand. Blaze lit her hand in flame, and Silver surrounded his hand in his aura. This energy merging caused a reaction in the emeralds that began to effect Silver, Shadow, and now Blaze as well. The hedgehogs began to turn golden, and their quills stood up, in the surge of energy. Blaze on the other hand turned pink, her tip of her tail turning red. Her ponytail grew longer in the transformation, and fire dances around her. The three of them knew what they must do, as they rose to the air to face the shadow being.

"He said he needed my soul to release some being named Iblis." Blaze shouted to Shadow.

Shadow blinked and grew angry, "So, that's his goal... Silver, protect the princess at all cost while we are fighting. We can't let him lay a finger on her!"

Silver nodded, "You don't need to tell me twice."

"Shadow, what do you know of this...?" Blaze asked as Mephiles looked down at them with a demonic grin on his face.

Shadow gritted his teeth before saying, "Now isn't the best time to explain this. Right now, concentrate your power on him!"

Finally, they were all in attack range, and Mephiles cackled loudly as he surrounded himself in a dark aura. As the Aura disappeared, it revealed a fully armored, hellish version of Silver. The three heroes looked at the creature with amazement and horror. He held in his hand, the other sword that Silver was holding. Blaze drew her rapier sword, and Shadow drew his blade, reverse wielding it as always.

Before someone could blink, Mephiles went charging for Blaze, but Silver went and blocked the first charge with his blade in hand. It was so awkward for him with out his other blade in hand. As Silver blocked, Shadow came and slashed at Mephiles from behind. However, before it could hit, Mephiles back flipped and started to jab his blade at Shadow. The two of them clashed swords, sending sparks flying into the air as they flew backwards, only to clash again. While the clashing continued, Blaze threw a few fireballs at the fiend, and even tried to stab him with her sword. But each time she did, he only blocked the attacks, or gracefully evaded them.

"Is this really the best that you all could do? You bring me the sacrifice, and then try fight. This is truly sad and pathetic.", Mephiles said as he grinned under his armor.

Silver growled and tried to assist Shadow in taking down Mephiles, stabbing and jabbing like possessed men. Blaze assisted from a distance by shooting flames from her rapier blade to give the shots direction. It seemed to prove effective, then they all notcied that there was something wrong with Mephiles' movements. He seemed rushed, and was trying to finish things quickly, not like he was before. Blaze noted this behavior, as well as the fact that he was looking to where the moon was before it was eclipsed, and she noticed that there was a shimmer of light from where the moon was. It was a skinny sliver of light.

Blaze then understood it all, and grinned at the revelation, and shouted, "Silver, Shadow, keep him busy as long as you can!"

The hedgehogs didn't need to b told twice. Shadow took the the flank of Mephiles, and Silver readied for a frontal assault. Mephiles was as confident as before when clashed swords with Silver. The sparks of the blades crashing lit up the sky in a display of power, while Shadow can striking from behind. Mephiles saw this coming, and quickly floated out of the way. The two hedgehogs were losing energy fast.

"Where's Blaze?", Silver asked Shadow as he noticed the lack of the super charged feline.

Shadow smirked as he said, "You'll find out."

Mephiles had a look of curiosity when he saw them just taking time to talk, then looked to the moon in shock, and went into a crazed laughter, "You honestly believe you can stop the rise of Iblis! Ha! You'll be the first that she'll burn when she rises from the earth!"

Not long after he said that, did the feline finally strike. From above, and to the untrained eye, she looked like a torpedo that was on fire. In reality, she had ignited her entire body, and rapier, in flame. While in her namesake, she was spinning down to Mephiles at a high speed. The impact was unbelievable. Fire and darkness mixed in the shock wave, blowing the hedgehogs back several feet. When the madness and furious light display was over, Silver looked frantically for his feline love. She was floating a few feet from the limp body of the dark hedgehog look-alike.

Blaze turned her back to the body and awaited Silver and shadow as they came down, but there was an uneasy air, something Silver didn't like. With out warning, a large energy burst of energy came from the body, but the body was no longer limp, and it seemed enraged at one simple fact. The lunar eclipse was over. His anger was apparent as he shouted to the trio, "You have put me in a rather foul mood! My queen no can't rise! The penalty for this is the destruction of your kingdom, no survivors!"

The trio watched in horror as the dark being rose to the air and held in his hand a large sphere of darkness. It began to grow before their eyes. The fact that it was growing was all the albino hedgehog could stand before bursting his energy as well, and shooting towards the sphere. Mephiles laughed as he put all his strength into this sphere, and launched it at the kingdom below.

Using his psychic powers, Silver held the ball off as best he could, unfortunately, the most he could do was slow the devastating sphere down.

"Shadow! Blaze! Get everyone out f here, now!" Silver shouted.

Blaze shook her head and shot herself to Silver, and assisted in pushing the sphere back some with her searing flames, "I will not abandon you!"

Silver was at a loss for words, for she would stand by him side through this. After all the deaths he caused, the loss of her father, and giving in to the overwhelming darkness, that she would still not leave him. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and, once more, acted on the instinct within. They both shot as much energy as they could summon from their beings, and shouted in determination.

The sphere was shot back in an instant, but instead of being a great darkness, it was soon turned into light and flame. Mephiles could only watch as it came shooting back to him. The light consuming him, the flames burning him, he shouted in agony. Withing seconds of impact, he was snuffed out of existence.

Silver and Blaze slowly descended from the sky, depleted of their energy, and unbelievably, still conscious. Of course, this was short lived, as they both fell backwards, and were out of their super forms, while a still super Shadow caught them.

"Knuckles, get the Master Emerald. Tambourine, take the King, with you and prepare a room for these him, and these two. When you can, alert Tails that he might be busy.", Shadow ordered as he adjusted himself to carry the unconscious duo on his shoulders.

**Author's Note: Finally! I updated at long last. I do apologize for taking so long. Many things in life are getting in the way. I hope to finally learn to juggle my life, fanfiction, and various other things so I can finally work on things. No, this story isn't over. This one has one more chapter baby. I look forward to using it, and hope to make a third story. Of course, I must have an appropriate number of reviews for this to happen. In other words, no reviews, no final chapter. And no request for a third story, no third story. Plain and simple. Well, I'm glad you took the time to read this fic, and look forward to updating soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New life**

Many years have passed since the events that took place in the beloved Forest Kingdom. Repairs have been made to the village, and the people are recovering from the hellish nightmare that befell them all. Just outside of the kingdom, in the still beautiful Emerald Hills, the beautiful violet feline, Blaze, was sitting rather awkwardly on her little meeting place.

Sitting in front of the rock, which looked much bigger to her when she was a kitten, was an elegant sword. This sword had belonged to the king. It was King Sonic's sword. The feline shed small tears, knowing it had been five, long, years since his fall. She couldn't stand to know that her father was gone. Sally had lost the will to live ever since Sonic's death, and died some three years later. At this point, Blaze felt as though though that all she could ever know was death of her loved ones.

When she finished shedding her tears, she gently hopped off the rock, and held her stomach slightly, feeling slightly ill. Blaze looked to the sword, and then heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Blaze!" the voice shouted.

The feline turned around, and faced the source of the voice. Not even a few yards away, the ivory hedgehog was running to her, his sword on his back, and quills flying as he ran. When he finally was with Blaze, he stopped, and panted for a little bit.

"Good afternoon, love. What's the matter?", Blaze asked as she looked curiously to Silver.

After a few more seconds for him to catch his breath, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Blaze, Knuckles told me about... well...", he could only smile as he looked at Blaze's figure for a moment.

Blaze had changed in the five years that passed. It was more than her age, beauty, and power. She had a small belly growing, an she rubbed it gently as Silver smiled. This made her smile in return.

"What did he tell you?" Blaze asked as she held back a giggle.

Silver tried his best to contain his joy, but failed to do so as he shouted, "It's going to be a girl!"

After shouting in joy, he started to fly around her, like a humming bird would have. Blaze could only laugh at this, and smiled warmly before grabbing Silver's arm, and holding him down for a loving embrace.

"What will we name her?" Blaze asked.

Silver didn't think of this, but now that he did, he said, "Well, we'll think of something when she is born, okay?"

Blaze smiled and purred happily as she nuzzled into him, her purring could be felt from he chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We will give her the proper blessing from the Emerald, yes?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded, before looking to the sword in the ground, "Yes... it's what he would have wanted..."

"Silver, remember, we are King and Queen now. We can't just try to be like them." Blaze said, catching some sadness in Silver's tone.

"I know. I just wish that all that stuff back then... never happened... I swear... even if it was Mephiles, I still felt that it was me who had committed the act." Silver sighd.

Blaze looked down for a moment, then pecked his cheek and looked to the sword with him, "We know it isn't, and wasn't your fault. Please, think of the now, and future. For me, and her...", as she said this, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Silver could feel the warmth from with in her belly. He could feel the new life, his and her future, develop in her. Knowing this, Silver took Blaze closer in his arms and whispered, "I promise to be a good father."

Blaze smiled and whispered back, "I know you will be a good father."

With that said, the took each other's hands, and began to walk towards the village. As the two were walking, they both stopped for a second to look back at the sword that stuck into the ground, and gasped.

There, in front of the sword, was a faint image of the cobalt hedgehog, holding his beloved Sally in his arms. The two spirits smiled warmly at the young king and queen, Sally giving a warm and gentle wave, while Sonic gave a thumbs up, before disappearing.

That moment was that the two needed for them to start going into tears. The held each other again, and just softly cried, not out of sadness, but rather, happiness, that the love of the previous king and queen was with them always.

Another familiar voice called to them from the shadows below their feet, "Good to see you two are doing fine and well."

The ebony echidna rose from the shadows below their feet, and smiled as she fully materialized before their eyes.

"Hello, Tambourine. What news do you bring?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I recently found out that the neighboring kingdom wishes to speak with you and the king. Also, another shaman is going to be joining us with Knuckles." Tambourine reported.

"Really? Another shaman? Well, who is this other shaman?" Silver asked.

"Her name is Tikal. She is a long time friend of Knuckles. Actually, that is incorrect. She is actually his wife.", Tambourine said.

This news made the feline and hedgehog blink at the same time. They never knew that Knuckles had been married, but it sure did explain why he had been secretive over the years when it came to his visits to other places, or ruins.

"Is there more?", Blaze asked.

"Actually, yes. Knuckles told me to report that she too is expecting. But the Emerald said it would be a boy. Looks like your child will have a playmate.", Tambourine said, and sunk back into the shadows.

The couple, once again alone, stood there in silence. Their thought looking towards the future of the kingdom, and it's people.

"Well, I know one thing is certain." Blaze said as she smiled to the sun.

"What's that, Blaze?", Silver asked.

"These next years are going to be some of the most chaotic ones we'll ever have." Blaze laughed and in joy as Silver joined her in the laughter.

Out of no where, Silver took Blaze in his arms, bridal style, and started to fly into the air. The wind blew in their faces, and they looked to the village that awaited them. The village that they call home, and they will always defend. No longer will Silver be over come by the darkness in his heart, and Blaze shall never have a terrible dream of them again. This was their new beginning, their second chance, their new life. Their love shall forever light up the darkness.

**Well, this was relatively short. I'm glad to have finally finished the second tale of Silver and Blaze. It was a lot of fun writing it, and it was good to see some people have read my stories time and time again. I don't know if my stories will ever make a lot of views and reviews, but I do hope for one thing. That you have enjoyed my stories. It will be a while before I ever get to update my Aero's adventure story, but I am going to be spending time on my Academy XIII story. All of this is going to truly going to keep me busy. Wish me luck, and stay tuned for the third installment of this story. What is this other kingdom's meeting about? What is the future of the couple's children? Where is this leading to? Why am I asking? I need to get to work. This is sprx777 saying, the end. ^^.**


End file.
